priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Performance Microphones
Performance Microphones '''are the Microphones that are used when idols perform. They are typically shown at the end of coord changes. Every idol who has performed in PriPara has their own unique mic. The style and color of the mic may depend on what brand they use, and idols always only use their own specific mic. In Season 2, SoLaMi♡Dressing's mics had small changes such as small wings added to their microphones. This also happened with their brand-specific Cyalume Coords, which may have something to do with the Cyalume Charm. List of Microphones Here's a list of known microphones, whom they're used by, and a description. *Laala Manaka - Laala's mic has a pink crystal sphere at the bottom, with a circle of yellow beads on the base and on the middle of the sphere. Moving up, there is a sparkly lavender mic base. After that, there is a giant pink bow with a yellow heart in the middle which resembles the hairpiece from the Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord. Lastly there is a clear crystal sphere acting as the voice receiver. In Season 2 the gold heart gains tiny white wings, while a small pair of pale pink wings rest above the bottom sphere. *Mirei Minami - Mirei's mic has a blue crystal sphere at the bottom, with pink and yellow beads at the base of the sphere. Moving up, there's a sparkly blue mic base. After that, there is a blue bow with a giant rainbow swirl candy in the middle. At the top, there is a crystal rainbow sphere acting as the voice receiver. In Season 2, a small pair of white wings attach to the swirled rainbow candy, while a tiny pair of blue wings attach above the blue sphere. *Sophie Hojo - Sophie's mic has a black crystal sphere at the bottom, with a circle of red beads on the center, and a circle of purple beads at the base. Moving up, there is a red base with black diamonds on it. After that, there is a golden key with black embellishments and a red heart in the middle; this key resembles the key in one of Sophie's Making Dramas, the '''Valkyrie Maiden's Release. At the top there is a black crystal sphere which acts as the voice receiver. In season 2, a single red lined wing attaches beyween the top sphere and piece below it. Above the bottom sphere is a pair of wings; one black, and one red. *Shion Todo - Shion's mic has a bright purple crystal sphere at the bottom, with a circle of bright green beads on the middle and base of the sphere. Moving up, there is a black polka-dotted mic base. After that, there are four bat wings that are bright green, purple, and two of them are grey. At the top, there is a bright green crystal sphere with bright purple devil horns, and bright purple beads at the base which acts as a voice receiver. In Season 2, a pair of wings form above the bottom sphere, one teal, the other purple. *Dorothy West - Dorothy's mic has a bright red sphere lined with blue beads at the center of the sphere. At the base of the sphere, there is a small dark blue bow with a star in the middle. Moving up, there is a yellow and blue striped mic base. After that, there is a bigger blue and red striped bow with a star in the middle. At the top, there is a bright blue crystal sphere which acts as the voice receiver. She gains tiny blue angel wings above the bottom sphere in Season 2, along with a three wing set to the side of blue, white, and red. *Leona West - Leona's mic has a bright blue sphere lined with darker blue beads at the center of the sphere. At the base of the sphere, there is a small red bow with a star in the middle. Moving up, there is a yellow and blue striped mic base. After that, there is a bigger blue and yellow striped bow with a star in the middle. At the top, there is a bright red crystal sphere which acts as the voice receiver. In Season 2, tiny red angel wings appear above the bottom sphere, along with a set of three side wings in red, white, and blue. *Faruru Bokerdole - Faruru has a pure white microphone with a big white orb on the bottom and a silver and teal accessory attached to it. Above the orb is a small pink bow, while below the shiny pink mouth piece is a silver tiara with a pink gem shaped like a heart. *Cosmo Hojo- A crystal blue base with various blue, silver, and yellow accents. The mouth piece and bottom sphere are both crystal blue with a row of white pearls circling them. Attached below the mouth piece is a pale pink bow. *Mikan Shiratama - A pale blue base with the mouth piece red and the bottom blue with tiny orbs circling it, along with a thin gold loop resembling a halo. On top of the bottom orb is a chain of pale pink orbs, while a red gold design rests above it. Below the mouth piece is a bright red heart with gold lined angel wings attached to it. On the wings are tiny spots of pink and turqoise. *Aroma Kurosu - A fuchsia base with tiny diamonds of dark purple and white all over it. The mouth sphere and bottom sphere are both black with red and dark purple hints. Around the bottom sphere is a row of mauve orbs, while on top of the sphere is a row of orbs that are split half raspberry, and half white. Below the mouth piece is a gold ornament with a purple heart in the center with black bat wings attached to it, along with curly gold designs adorned with tiny diamonds that come in red, green, dark blue, dark mauve, and gold. A black devils tail comes out of the bottom sphere. *Fuwari Midorikaze - A light yellow base with a silver clasp above the bottom dull green sphere. On top is a green mouth piece with a pale yellow-white bow lined by brown with a gold center piece. *Hibiki Shikyoin - A royal blue base accented by gold. The mouth piece and orb on the bottom are a pearl-white. Below the mouth piece is a red with a gold crown. *Ajimi Kigi- A yellow base with spots of color adorning it. The bottom sphere and mouth piece are light gold with hints of red and orange. Attached to the spheres is a thin rainbow band. Attached to the bottom sphere are small beads of crimson and white, along with a small point. The mouth sphere has two small gold beads on top. Attached to the band are six small petals of red, yellow, lime, blue, purple, and pink. The center is orange with a dot of green. The microphone resembles a bee. Trivia *Dorothy and Leona's mics share the same design, but have different color schemes. This may be yet another reference on how they are twins. *All mics have one thing in common; they all have crystal spheres at the top and bottom of their mics. The top sphere acts as a voice receiver. They also all change color to match their respective Cyalume Coord during Cyalume Change. * Mirei, Sophie, and Leona hold their mics the same way, and so does Laala and Dorothy. **Laala also shares another way of holding her mic with Shion and Faruru. * Faruru's Microphone is the only one to be available as an item in the arcade game. Gallery Official Arts Microphone Art 30029.jpg|Faruru's Mic Character Shots By idbSCMAA luE.jpg|All seven S1 main girls with their mics 螢幕快照 2015-04-16 下午04.59.14.png|All the current main characters with their mics Laala.png|Laala with her mic Mirei.png|Mirei with her mic SophieChara.png|Sophie with her mic PriPara-ShionHD.png|Shion with her mic PriPara-LeonaHD.png|Leona with her mic PriPara-DorothyHD.png|Dorothy with her mic faruru.png|Faruru with her mic Pripara New Chara Rendered Form.png|Mikan with her mic Pripara Season 2 New Chara 2nd Render.png|Aroma with her mic 螢幕快照 2015-04-16 上午11.41.53.png|Fuwari with her mic T640 675942.jpg|Hibiki with his mic Anime Screenshots PriPara - 06 809 16.png|Laala's mic (close up) 螢幕快照 2015-04-18 下午01.10.01.png|Laala's new mic (close up) PriPara - 06 809 17.png|Mirei's mic (close up) 螢幕快照 2015-04-18 下午01.07.06.png|Mirei's new mic (close up) Mic 3.jpg|Sophie's mic (close up) sophie new mic.jpg|Sophie's New Mic (close up) prad5-14.jpg|Shion's mic (close up) prad5-1484.jpg|Dorothy's mic (close up) prad5-1485.jpg|Leona's mic (close up) 螢幕快照 2015-02-28 下午03.13.02.png|Falulu's mic (close up) 螢幕快照 2015-04-11 上午11.11.34.png|Mikan's Mic (close-up) 螢幕快照 2015-04-11 上午11.11.55.png|Aroma's Mic (close-up) 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.21.31.png|Cosmo with her mic 螢幕快照 2015-07-04 下午01.59.19.png|Fuwari's mic (close up) Unit Microphones Solami smile mics 1.jpg|Solami SMILE Mic's(close up) solami smile new's mic.jpg|SoLaMi SMILE New's Mic's(close up) dressing pafe mics 1.jpg|Dressing Pafe's Mic's(close up) dressing pafe new mics.jpg|Dressing Pafe New Mic's (close up) 螢幕快照 2015-06-06 下午04.28.25.png|SoLa♡Ageddon Mi's microphones Dressing Flower mics.png|Dressing Flower´s microphones Category:Idol Category:Anime Category:Important Terms Category:Items Category:Terminologies Category:Item